User blog:Inferand/Unit Spotlight(Chain Chronicles Collab):Yuni
NOTE:Rough Translation Incoming! Skill The mark of the ice? (Units take 15% less damage from water types and 100% boost to BB damage) Burst According to Orders? (13 combo powerful water attack on all enemies, applies Ignore Def for 2 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC:13) Brave Burst Absolute Zero? (15 combo water attack on all enemies, applies Ignore Def for 2 turns, and adds 50% BB damage for 3 turns; Cost:23 BC, DC:15) About Scoring System For the analyses, I will be using Linathan's scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: ◾Leader Skill ◾Brave Burst ◾Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) ◾Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) ◾Extra Skill (only for 7* units) ◾Arena ◾Stats ◾Usefulness Note: Typing will be under stats. Summary Why do so many RPG characters have massive swords? It makes no sense as to how they could even swing them, especially someone as small looking as Yuni. Either way, we're looking at this ice cold maiden to see what she has in store for us. Let's go! Leader Skill Score: 7.2/10 I gave Yuni a higher rating on her LS than I did Lindsey. Why? Well, it's quite simple. She resists water damage by 15%. For things like Trial 001, this is good to use, especially considering how easy she is to get. Additionally, she boosts BB modifiers by 100%. Zenia 7* boosts BB damage by 150%, so this is not too far off? Overall, good for damage and survival, unlike Lindsey's LS, which is just for HP. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 This is not a good BB. It utilizes a 220% damage modifier and applies ignore def, so why isn't it good? The BC produced is super low along with the hit count (Both at 13). It also only applies one buff, which doesn't even last for 3 turns. Overall, a fail of a BB IHMO. Good for very dire emergencies, and maybe Metal Parade, and possibly Arena, but it really is just not useful for utility. Super Brave Burst Score: 8.5/10 This SBB is what you should be using at all times if you can. 450% BB damage modifier and the same ignore Def buff as the BB probably doesn't look appealing, but she has a hidden talent. She boosts BB damage of all units by 50%. This makes her SBB have a 500% modifier. This BB damage buff is actually as good as Zeldeus's (7* Oulu), and it's overall a useful SBB for damage. Unfortunately her BC's produced and Hit Count is still low (15 both, seriously Alim?). Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7.9/10 Unfortunately, she only produces 18 BC on her normal attack. However, her BB and SBB refill fairly quickly at 20 and 23 respectively. Plus she has ignore def on her BB and SBB, making opponents take far more damage. If you get her SBB, and other units have BB after her it is a guaranteed kill if she applies the BB damage buff. Overall decent? Stats (Using Lord as the example) Score: 6.9/10 She has more HP and Attack than Lindsey by 50 (5850 and 2250) however her Def is a bit low (1750) and her Rec is just decent (1850). Overall, decent stats? In terms of typing, the usual type preference for Yuni is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle This unit only comes in Lord currently though. Usefulness Score: 7.5/10 This unit is gotten from completing the gold achievement of the Chain Chronicles Grand quest. Not too hard to get, but not the easiest to get either. Her biggest use is as a damage buffer. She might be a good leader for Selena's Grand Gaia Chronicles level 3. She has some use in Raid, but survivability is usually more important. She really can't do well in trials, mostly due to the usual amount of enemies being 1, making it hard to get BB or SBB. Her biggest use is in Arena, as a quick kill unit, and Metal Parade. Not a very versatile unit overall. Her abilities are pretty limited. Maybe she'll see good use if you don't have good units or cost. Conclusion Total Score: 7.4/10 Despite how most people seem to like her, Yuni is pretty disappointing? Oh well, maybe she can still be used. #7StarChainChroniclesUnitsAlimPlease? Comment below on what you think of Yuni! Having Issues with Selena's grand quest? Excited at the idea of this unit coming to Global? Is Karl's 50% ultimate killing you constantly in trial 001? Do you think I did a good job on this unit review? Did you quit reading at the beginning? Put it in the comments! And stay awesome, summoners! Credit goes to http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linathan: for the template and the idea. Category:Blog posts